


同公司的竞争对手是暧昧对象

by DY_21bbit



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY_21bbit/pseuds/DY_21bbit
Kudos: 5





	同公司的竞争对手是暧昧对象

这的确是个错误的行为。  
在我失神的瞬间，金道英推开门将我推倒在床单上，锁扣行云流水，我睁眼后他已经骑在我的胯上。  
红酒味从我和他的口腔散发出异域风情，增添一份升华，脑袋晕沉，理智提醒我此刻需要往后退。  
如果忽略面前这个男人拒绝的话。  
他搂着我的腰际吻了上来，不给我退出的后路，舌尖抵着我的咽喉道舔舐。  
身下的肿胀明显凸起，堵在我的双腿之间，不适的皱起眉头，伸手抚摸着他的性器。  
金道英低喘，微微后仰的脖颈裸露，白皙的肌肤透着粉色，我下意识舔唇。  
西装外套被扔在沙发上，凌乱的衬衫，最上一颗已经被他解领带时无意扯掉，落在我的小穴旁，似乎在引诱他进入。  
方才握住房门的手还有些冰凉，游走在我礼服内侧的指尖溜走，每走一处，轻轻地触碰都让我颤栗，发抖的手掌兀自加重了力度。  
他蹙眉，解开他昂贵的皮带扔在身后，揪住我的发尾压向他的身下。  
“等..等等，你难道想让我跪在你的身下吗？”  
迟来的自尊心与羞耻感，引得金道英轻轻笑了一下，勾唇的舌头让我激凸。  
我被他扛到沙发上，礼服里没有内衣，只有胸贴，被他拉开晚礼服的拉链，三两下解决我的衣物，贴了上来。  
他把我围在沙发与墙的位置，桎梏着压制下来，仰起头的瞬间浑身被他游走个遍，身下的双乳被他揉搓即将化为泡沫。  
忙于工作的缘故，许久没有做过情事，应该是对于我们二者都是。牙缝里破碎的喘息，他难以忍耐的灼烧感，快要把我烧成灰烬。  
“就...就一次。”  
我搂住金道英的腰际，张开嘴含了进去。在涌动进入的膨胀过程中，好像又大了几分，抵着我的牙关。  
刻意轻柔地撩拨，缓慢地一口一口活动着。他腰一麻，一只手在我的胸上报复起来，另一只手压着我的后脑往前冲。  
双乳的花蕊遍布山河，流淌的乳白色紧实大腿内侧，荷兰的郁金香开花了。  
含不下越来越大的阴茎，我捶他的胸口，却像是不痛不痒地求饶，他也恶趣味地享受着我此刻的狼狈。  
“道英...求...求你了。”  
不堪的话语让我自己难以忍受。  
感受到液体在我口腔里的滴入，我像是被猎物盯上的猫，在他的面前惶恐起来。  
随之而来的是满腹的恶心。  
金道英是明事理的人，知道如果他射在我的嘴里，我一定会杀了他。见好就收地退了出去，拿过床头柜上的矿泉水咽了一口，其他全数在吻我时输给了我。  
将我的头对准了墙壁，遏着我的肩膀，从后方袭来的阴茎摩擦着我的身体。  
小穴的张合收缩令我淫叫，指尖抠住沙发靠垫，自然下垂的双乳被他握在掌心。乳头已经突起的僵硬，他每捏一次都更痛一分。  
在身后的撞击下，这不值一提。  
大概是两个人都太久没欢愉，他的形势莽撞，我的阴道被刺激得不时一紧，两个人的娇喘交融在角落。  
臀部被他托起，巨根在我的肚子下涌动着狂潮。终于在粘稠的液体迸发之前，他抽离出我的身体。  
长年工作的原因，我的腰已经被他折磨的没有力气，只能挂在他的身上任由肆意。  
“记得明天的早会吗？”  
已经没有精力再去想什么早会了，唇被他掌控在嘴里，只是闷嗯了一声。  
“今晚就暂且放过你。”


End file.
